サトシとセレナ
by Angell0's
Summary: Quizá no te encuentre, pero si sí, te haría saberlo de una vez por todas... " サトシとセレナ" significa: "Satoshi y Serena"
1. ¿Dónde Estarás?

Ni pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri y/o a sus respectivos dueños.

¿Dónde Estarás?

Parte 1

Me encontraba viendo la luna en medio de tu búsqueda, recordaba fielmente las promesas que nos hicimos el mismo día en que nos volvimos a distanciar. Viajo solo.

Pikachu apenas duerme bajo la sábana y yo sigo sentado viendo el reflejo de aquellas estrellas en mis ojos. Sin duda más poeta que antes

Flashback...

Estaba tomándome un día de descanso antes de irme de la maravillosa región Kalos, mientras tanto pensaba qué hacer en el día que recién empezaba, aún acostado en la cama que Clemont me ofrecía mientras dormía en el suelo

Miré el techo y luego a Pikachu, ¿por qué me había tomado este día?

Salí del cuarto sin hacer el mayor ruido, y de puntillas caminé hacia la cocina a por un baso de agua.

Habría sido mi conciencia quien pensó en ese momento, no le di importancia a la silueta que estaba ahí y sólo tomé un baso y me dispuse a lo mío.

Acabé y volteé, la vi ahí observándome a los ojos

-Buenos días Serena- Saludé aun somnoliento, rascándome la cabeza

-Bu, buenos días Ash, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a tomar agua. ¿Sabes?, ésta noche no logré dormir bien-

Guardó silencio mientras se servía agua y bebía, yo me apoyé en la mesa con una mano.

-¿También te disgusta?- Bajé la mirada oyendo como gemía aceptándolo, suspiré sonriendo. Tenía una idea

-¿Saldrías conmigo Serena?-

-¿¡Qué!?- Entonces la miré sonriendo, en sus ojos se reflejaba sorpresa con mi propuesta.

-Como oíste, ¡Sal conmigo!- Se calmó un poco y carcajeó poniéndose una mano en la boca, se sonrojó

-Me... Me gustaría Ash- Contestó al cabo de unos segundos,

-Bien, arreglate y esperame. Ahora bajo- Dicho eso me fui a alistar unos minutos.

Pausa del Flashback...

Aun así, esa mañana mientras me alistaba pensé mis motivos. Quizá salir un día con Serena me iba a calmar las ideas...

*Pika* Pikachu se paró y subió a mi regazo frotando su mejilla con la mía

-Pikachu, pronto la encontraremos- Acaricié su cabeza con vigor y volví a ver el cielo

Flashback...

Habíamos estado caminando varias horas, ya casi era medio día y no habíamos hecho nada más que desayunar luego de dejar una nota a Clemont en la que le explicábamos que salimos.

Hicimos varias cosas, paseamos y ella me llevó a ver una boutique famosa por sus diseños. Luego le compré un vestido... Pero eso era lo de menos, la había "consentido" ese día como si hubiese sido su papá...

Fin del Flashback...

Flashback...

Estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se despedían con lágrimas de ella; yo por algún motivo estaba poco alejado de ellos, sentía una presión en el pecho como si me fuesen a quitar un órgano vital...

El orden de palabras que Serena me había dirigido me había confundido, me sentía dubitativo con el por qué de ello. Me puse de pie frente a las escaleras mecánicas para verla una vez más antes de que, seguro la olvidara

"Por favor Serena, ¡no puedes irte así como así de mí!" Llegué a pensar en ese instante, y como si ella me hubiese escuchado mentalmente, dio la media vuelta

-Ash, una última cosa- Observé sin dar crédito cómo ella se negaba a seguir el orden de las escaleras, y mi tiempo se detuvo para verla con mayor detenimiento; era hermosa...

-Kiss...-

Un susurro inundó mi mente y creó una vorágine de sensaciones en ese instante, ella de un momento a otro unía sus labios con los míos, entonando una palabra que se grabaría en mi mente con gran índole desde ese momento

-¡Gracias!- Su voz también se me grabó, aunque no supe si ese agradecimiento había sido por dejarme besar o por haberla apoyado...

Torpemente agité mis manos diciéndole adiós. Era conformista por haber aceptado sólo eso y no haberla detenido...

Fin del Flashback...

Me recosté y volví mi vista al cielo una vez más. Ahora estaba por llover, lo que faltaba...

Desperté a Pikachu y juntos recogímos y guardamos nuestro campamento; caminamos unos minutos en lo que se oscurecía el cielo con nubes color negro, de lluvia

Al final encontramos una cueva, que era mejor que eso en este momento...

Por supuesto había estado solo, y por ende había aprendido cosas mínimas sobre mi propio provecho.

Aprendí a cocinar ligeramente bien; Alola me dejó eso con Mallow

Aprendí un poco de cómo curar a mis pokémon con Brock hace apenas unos meses.

Mi estatura había crecido también, y mi mentalidad ya no era la misma de hace dos o tres años.

Me dediqué a volver a acomodar mi clásico campamento, y encendí una fogata para la iluminación dentro de la cueva, esperando que no hubiesen Noibat o Gliglar, pues migraban para acá a Hoenn por estos meses. Así determiné que no había peligro, y ¿a quién quería engañar?, hace mucho que sabía de esto.

Seguí pensando mientras me quitaba mi chaleco y mi pantalón para colgarlos en una rama dentro de mi refugio temporal. Empezó a llover.

Mejor me senté viendo el aire mover las gotas de cierta manera gigantes, en eso un recuerdo invadió mi mente de nuevo...

Flashback...

Iba en el avión de vuelta a Kanto y a mi casa, me sentía pésimo y estúpido.

¿Por qué no había hecho nada?, ¿qué esperaba ella que hiciera?...

Acomodé mi frente en la ventana viendo la puesta de sol; también fui estúpido al no reconocerlo antes, reconocer que ella me empezaba a gustar.

Empecé a dormirme cuestionándome varias cosas... Soñé...

Soñé que, ella iba a mi lado...

Soñé que, recostaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho...

Y que, me volvía a besar...

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?...

Las bocinas del avión sonaron por segunda vez, y Pikachu me vio a los ojos dudoso...

Fin del Flashback...

Desde ese día tuve sueños. Sueños donde ella estaba conmigo, y de alguna forma me resultaba embarazoso tener que verla en un extraño afán, y no de persona

A veces mi mamá notaba mis actitudes, y por ello me invitó a viajar a Alola, como excusa para hablar más tranquilamente conmigo...

-¿Ya dormiste?- Pregunté a Pikachu, quien estaba dentro de una bolsa de dormir con rayos.

Al no recibir respuesta me limité a volver mi vista hacia afuera. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?. La verdad, inicié el viaje de nuevo con motivos de encontrarla, pero necesitaba una mejor y buena excusa para que no me cuestionaran todo sobre ella.

Brock y Misty lo sabían, nadie más.

Todos los demás piensan que busco conquistar la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, aunque también me gustaría

Aproximan ser unos tres minutos desde que la lluvia empezó, unos pokémon escaparon cuando intenté darles refugio, pero ellos saben lo que hacen.

La luna se deja ver a través de unas nubes, y algunas aves alzaron el vuelo apenas dejó de lloviznar, pero luego volvió esa precipitación, esta vez más fuerte que antes. El viento empezó a mover los árboles, las gotas parecían ir de lado con este ventarrón...

Mis esperanzas a veces se hacían nulas. No sabía si quiera si ella seguía aquí después de todo, pues tengo un mes que llegué, no he visto ninguna tele o festival, pareciera que se han suspendido por un tiempo.

Un aire fresco me hace los honores para darme sueño, bostezo por primera vez y estiro los brazos sabiendo que es la hora de dormirme. ¿Dónde estarás, Serena?

Entonces oigo unos pasos entrando a la misma cueva... Volteo a ver...

¿Qué tal?. Este es un pequeño especial que me gustaría compartir; aún hay dos capítulos más, habrá un total de tres.


	2. Eres Tú

**Eres Tú**

 _Capítulo 2_

Pasado un año, veía el cielo mientras caminaba rumbo a una ciudad desconocida; nadie me acompañaba en este viaje, parecía estar sola, a excepción de mis pokémon, quienes fielmente me acompañaban

Había participado en un festival nadamas, pero perdí inútilmente por no saber pelear... Prácticamente soy una inútil...

-¿Pero qué pienso?, él me hubiese regañado si le hubiese comentado eso-

Caminé un par de metros más, pero me detuve a sentarme en una roca. Aun no lo olvidaba en lo absoluto.

Durante mi estadía, varios chicos ya me habían propuesto desde citas hasta un noviazgo, pero mi corazón ya era de alguien, y el nombre suyo es Ash.

Suspiré viendo el cielo nocturno, Hoenn tiene uno de los mejores. Pero sólo lo recuerdo a él y nada más, sólo el se ha quedado grabado a fuego lento en mi mente, como si nadie más existiera

Saqué mi teléfono y accedí a la galería; vi una foto suya en la que estaba sonriendo con el dedo alzado.

Sonreí, y me alegré por recordar mi más grande logro antes que ganar un listón...

Flashback...

Lo había visto millones de veces, pero no pensé que este momento llegaría así de la nada; Palermo me había propuesto visitar Hoenn, y yo accedí.

Pasaban muchas cosas por mi mente, principalmente que dejaría de ver a Ash por un buen tiempo; lo más seguro es que me volvería a olvidar. Debía dejar algo de mí en el, algo que pudiera recordar con suma facilidad

"Cada vez que veas a alguien besarse..."

Di la media vuelta sonriendo, sinceramente olvidé incluso que dije para llegar ahí

"Recuerdame"

Me ruboricé y sentí sus labios en mis labios, cerré los ojos con alegría por hacerlo... Al final, no duró demasiado por las escaleras que me volvieron a bajar mientras le daba las gracias por todo su afecto indirecto hacia mí

Fin del Flashback...

No era nada seguro, pero vi un ligero movimiento en sus labios, titubeó decirme algo, pero como que se lo guardo.

Debía ser fuerte por eso, sin duda algún día me lo iba a topar de nuevo, pero en ese momento debía ser alguien mejor, como se lo había prometido,

Me llevé las manos a la boca mientras sonreía, siempre me animaba tener que recordar ese hermoso momento, que fue el inicio y final de nuestra aventura juntos...

Me decían elogios, pero ninguno me reconfortaba tanto como los comentarios de Ash; me daban regalos, pero ninguno con el valor del listón suyo. Todo me parecía simple

Sin embargo, últimamente algo me hacía falta, lo que antes disfrutaba ya no me causaba la misma alegría; era que no tenía un sentido lógico hacerlo si ya nadie lo veía donde estaba

Por eso me termino preguntando, ¿Dónde estás Ash?, ¿por qué aún no me llamas?

Es complicado y tonto pensar así, sólo él sabe de donde saca todo lo que tiene... Incluso Pikachu...

Sentí un viento revolotearme el cabello, vi el cielo y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, y que unas nubes surcaban con rapidez el cielo.

Suspiré y vi hacia mis lados buscando alguna sombra. Mas lo único que vi fue una cueva a quizá unos doscientos metros. Me puse de pie y caminé nuevamente, estaba un poco oscuro el camino, pero me animé a seguir aun así.

Flashback...

Tuve mucho que pensar del beso que le había dado a Ash, me dirigiría a Hoenn y esperaba que no me volviera a olvidar.

Acomodé mi frente en el vidrio del avión y puse mi mano al lado de mi cara; el sol todavía tenía unos minutos para ocultarse por el mar; yo me dediqué a ver su hermoso brillo parpadeando lentamente.

Te recordé y me hice la promesa de que no te olvidaría Ash, por que eres sumamente especial y siempre te pertenecería mi corazón... Siempre...

Fin del Flashback...

Caminé lento, pero la lluvia cayó sin aviso y me empapó en cuestión de segundos, me puse debajo de un árbol grueso, aunque aun así traspasaban las gotas sin pena ni intenciones de parar.

Momentos después paró el evento y así corrí sin parar rumbo a aquella cueva que había visto...

¡Sops!

Pero me resbalé con el césped húmedo y caí de rodillas en el suelo; solté un quejido que nadie oyó, vi mi rodilla y estaba lastimada ligeramente... Como aquella vez...

Me levanté, era seguro que nadie vendría como antes, pero esta vez el dolor me hizo volver a caer; mi falda se manchó con el lodo, pero seguí; lentamente me aferré al tronco de un árbol y me logré sostener con una mano. ¿Qué había hecho para recibir este trato?

Calculo que tardé cerca de quince minutos en llegar a la entrada, pero la lluvia volvió a caer mas fuerte y con viento a los tres...

Sentí cómo las gotas gruesas chocaban con mi espalda con mucha fuerza, pero sabía que no tenía caso parar y sentir aun más

Llegué empapada, lastimada y somnolienta a mi destino, era sorprendente que me hubiese pasado prácticamente de todo en menos de media hora...

Pero cuando me doy cuenta, observo una fogata y una tienda de dormir abierta, de la que sale una cabeza a asomarse por el sonido de mis pasos y el eco...

No lo puedo creer...

Perdón por la demora, tuve un problema con mi teléfono y no pude seguir... **:v** **Tengo preparados los capítulos de las otras historias, pero creo que demoraré aún más, nadamas esperen...**


	3. Momento De Valor - Final

**Capítulo 3 - Final**

 _Momento De Valor_

Ambos estaban afónicos, se veían a los ojos con las bocas ligeramente abiertas y sin apartarse las miradas sin creer lo que veían...

Ash se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia ella con una mano en el aire

-E, estás empapada- Sin titubeos, quitó el agua que le escurría por la frente con su dedo índice, Así se le tiñeron las mejillas de un tierno rosa

-A, Ash... Qu, qué alegría ve, verte de nuevo- En su mente sólo pasaba la precaución de no abrazarlo haciéndola tartamudear; lo dejaría empapado al igual que ella, después de todo. Pero él no tuvo cuidado alguno con ello. Le abrazó sin importarle de mucho lo mojada que estuviera. Serena susurró a su oído:

-Te vas a mojar, ¿no te molesta?- Él negó en dos gemidos y un movimiento de cabeza, entonces ella correspondió el gesto con delicadeza, a pesar de que él la estrujara algo fuerte. Sin embargo, algo le pasaba a ella que la confundía...

-Me... Me mojé- Su voz se quebró atenuándose hasta el silencio; sentía confusión. Él le causaba un mar de sensaciones, aunque para Ash, fue muy repentino oírla así, rompiéndose en llanto ante él apenas se reencontraban.

Se separó de ella en un delicado rose de manos, al alzar la vista observó sus mejillas rojas y su boca intentando sonreír; con un sollozo casi inaudible, fruncía las cejas cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Serena?- Preguntó en un momento de preocupación muy palpable para ambos, ella trató de calmarse separándose de sus manos no queriendo hacerlo y frotándoselas en sus ojos

-No... Es nada-

-¡Estás lastimada!- El azabache notó que su pierna estaba al descubierto con unos rasguños que dejaban salir sangre en forma de gotas

-No te preocupes...- Acabó atenuando nuevamente su voz, debido al alza del dolor que le causaba su pequeña herida, el Kantoniáno lo notó también.

Sin decir ninguna palabra la tomó por la cintura sonrojándola aún más que si fuese un tomate; la sentó suavemente en su bolsa de dormir sin molestar a su Pikachu; así removió su bota y consecutivamente su media para sacar un objeto que Serena recordaba a la perfección, dándole mucho vigor...

Ella al ver el trapo azul no evitó sonreír inconscientemente rememorando su más dulce recuerdo mientras lo veía de nuevo...

-Tú...- Comenzó a decir esbozando una dulce y tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-Así es, no lo dejé- Y Ash le complementó mientras volvía a enrollar la toallita en su pierna, sujetándola con un pedazo de tela de más debido a su pequeñez.

-Listo... ¡Fuera fuera dolor!- Realizó unos ademanes con las manos y terminó sonriéndole como niño. A ella le brillaron los ojos por saber que realmente no estaba alucinando.

-Supongo que querrás cambiarte, así que me iré afuera un rato- Dijo apenado dejando sola a la pelimiel un tiempo...

Ash era inmensamente feliz por haberla vuelto a ver; estaba lleno de emociones que le reconfortaban dulcemente por dentro... Sonreía torpemente fuera de aquella cueva, donde había dejado de llover para pasar a una breve llovizna, que muy por seguro se volvería a convertir en un aguacero. Llevó su vista al cielo buscando alguna estrella, pero las nubes no dejaban ninguna a la vista; en ese momento pensó seriamente en lo que había dicho y hasta vivido

"Valió la pena esperar y buscar"

Dentro del refugio temporal de azabache, Serena se cambiaba lentamente con un ligero dolor desde su pierna. Tampoco era la niña de antes, obviamente podía ponerse de pie por si misma, pero se sentía como tal gracias a que lo estaba volviendo a ver

"No por nada me pasaron estas cosas" Pensó sonriendo mientras veía su ropa mojada y sus medias por un lado.

"Tendré que ponerme mi pijama" Tomó su prenda rosa, pero vio que también le escurría agua al estar al último en su mochila, entonces, observó su mochila y vio un conjunto dentro de una bolsa de plástico...

-Puedes entrar Ash- El aludido oyó una confirmación salir de la cueva, y así decidió entrar.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a su amiga con una prenda que, pensaba no se la volvería a ver; su playera negra y su falda roja haciendo juego de nuevo, sólo que estaba descalza y con el cabello corto

-¿Qué tal me veo?- Preguntó pasándose una mano por la frente, recogiendo sus cabellos

-Diría que luces espléndida- Sonrió llevándose una mano a su nuca sin saber qué hacer o decir

-Me trajiste muchos recuerdos de momento, ¿sabes?- Dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio no incómodo para ambos, pero si abrumador

-¿Recuerdos?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-La toallita, la caída... Y tú aquí en Hoenn- Con lentitud y delicadeza se sentó en una roca, cuidando que su vendado no se desacomodára

-Justo pensaba en ti antes de lesionarme y venir aquí- Alzó la mirada y vio a su persona favorita sonreírle tiernamente tal cual niño

-Y ¿qué tal te ha tratado la vida?, bueno, a parte de esto-

-De eso no puedo decir mucho- Volvió su vista abajo una vez más, como si se volviera melancólica por lo que fuera a decir

-Como vez, he estado viajando sola, y pues no he participado mas que en un concurso, en el cual perdí- Comentó moviendo su pierna con curiosidad de ver aquel pañuelo enredado de nuevo ahí, su pie imitaba la acción haciendo un círculo imperfecto en el suelo con el dedo mientras trataba de disimular lo desanimada que se encontraba

-Lamento oír eso- Pero para él no funcionaba, debido a una extraña perspicacia que había desarrollado

-No tienes por qué- Contestó aun cabizbaja, cuando el azabache se le acercó y le alzó el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos; ella se sonrojó

-¿Quién me hizo alzar los ánimos en ciudad Fractal aquella vez en Kalos?- Preguntó divertido el joven Kantoniáno, a lo que la chica reaccionó con una sonrisa dulce en clara seña de saber lo que quería hacer

-Yo- Ella lo veía a los ojos como era deseado por él, su color marrón no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-No me lo pudiste ocultar bien- Dijo con una voz inaudible el joven de cabellos morochos

-También estoy viajando solo. Sinceramente no estoy en las mejores etapas del viaje, tampoco- En ese instante, el ratón del azabache andaba somnoliento por detrás de Serena. Ambos entrenadores lo vieron zarandearse tiernamente por el sueño. El joven en especial, observaba la sonrisa de su amiga

-Han tenido más aventuras, ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella cambiando el tema de habla, más relajada que antes cuando llegó. Pikachu ya andaba en su regazo dubitativo sobre quién veía. Ash asintió mientras daba dos gemidos aceptándolo

-Región Alola, sólo nueve meses-

*¡Pikapí!* El ratón terminó reconociendo a la chica aun somnoliento pero con la vista clara

-En realidad, más que aventura, fue como una experiencia de vacaciones- Explicó el joven

-¿Vacaciones por nueve meses?-

-Algo así... Estuve estudiando- Contestó pasándose una mano por la nuca, recordando así a sus amigos de aquel lugar. Ella lo vio divertida

-Al menos la has pasado bien- Dedujo por su sonrisa

-Bueno... Disfruto más viajar que quedarme sedentario en un solo lugar- Ambos cruzaron las miradas encontrándose los ojos del otro. Serena por su parte, vio la sinceridad que caracterizaba al muchacho en sus tiernas iris, mientras que él apreciaba con mucha dicha sus hermosos ojos azules

-Aún así... Me llena de felicidad encontrarte... Sólo he estado un mes por aquí-

-A mí también me alegra... No sabes cuanto me has hecho falta todo este tiempo- Ambos no se apartaban la vista de encima. La ya mencionada emoción se los impedía.

-¿Te... Gustaría...?- Él titubeó lo que pediría... Por su mente dubitativa, sólo un pensamiento se presentaba, el cual le decía que no era el momento, y que tenía que reorganizar su mente y pregunta.

Ella empezó a sufrir de nervios pensando lo mismo que él; respiró hondo calmándose.

-¿... Volver a viajar conmigo?- Y a pesar de la pregunta, a ella le brillaron los ojos mientras volvía a su rostro una dulce sonrisa.

No importaba para la oji azul que no hubiese sido aquella pregunta que imaginó, pero un gran alivio la embarcó a darle un abrazo como si en verdad lo fuese

-¡Claro que sí...! ¡Sí quiero!- Atenuó en su mente el dolor de su pierna, e hizo que Pikachu bajara de un salto con velocidad al tiempo que el Kantoniáno le correspondía su gesto.

-Será un gusto viajar nuevamente contigo- Comentó el azabache sonriendo internamente

••~Un Mes Después~••

En ciudad Calagua, se llevaba a cabo un concurso, luego de anunciarse sobre la causa de su temporal suspensión de casi tres meses...

Serena estaba preparándose mentalmente antes de subir a su "primera participación". Pocos la conocían por el hecho de no haberse dado a conocer antes. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban, entonces Ash llegó detrás suyo

-No te preocupes... Recuerda los Espectáculos Pokemon en Kalos- Sugirió en un intento de calmarla

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Que me siento insegura- Recordó en mente sus participaciones y suspiró mientras sus pokemon salían de sus respectivas pokeball sin llamado previo

-Todos confiamos en ti, Pikachu y yo te apoyaremos desde abajo- El ratón también sonrió mientras subía al hombro del Kantoniáno

-No creo que eso sea enserio, Ash- En la puerta del cuarto en el que Serena se encontraba, una chica castaña decía seria recargada en el marco de la misma

-¡¿May?!- Preguntó Ash medio afónico

-Así es, Ketchum. Supongo que le ayudas ¿no?- Ella veía al azabache y a su acompañante

-¡Pero si tu eres quien casi me gana aquella vez, hace dos meses!- Reconoció la castaña cuando vio a las espaldas del chico a la pelimiel

-¿Te conozco...?-

-Quizá no. ¿Entonces le ayudarás Ash?- El joven lanzó una carcajada no tan sonora

-Claro, moralmente- Contestó divertido con su Pikachu en el hombro. El ratón imitaba las acciones de su entrenador riéndose

-¡Claro que sí!- Detrás de ellos, Serena era apoyada moralmente por Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon.

-Entonces está decidido, ¡Será una gran participación!-

•=00=•

-El ganador del concurso es... ¡La participante Serena!- La chica sonreía mientras rememoraba su primera participación en Kalos, repitiéndose ahí en Hoenn.

Principalmente vio a Ash aplaudirle mientras chiflaba y coreaba su nombre. De inmediato se sonrojó.

•=00=•

Ella, el azabache y May cenaban el mismo día en un restaurante en el cual platicaban alegremente; la pelimiel veía de reojo al chico comer, lo disfrutaba sin duda alguna.

-¿Sabes?, sí hay alguien que siempre a tenido mi atención- Respondió ante una pregunta que Serena no había oído al estar sumida en pensamientos

-¿Y quién es Ash?, hace mucho tengo esa duda-

-Bueno... Está más cerca de lo que crees- Cerró los ojos mientras la castaña portaba una mirada sospechosa. En ese momento, Serena cambió su rostro a uno de desilusión.

Cada vez que ella intentaba sacar el tema, él lo terminaba cambiando de una u otra forma. Por ello le dolía que esa chica que recién conocía captara aún más la confianza de su amigo de la infancia que ella misma.

Al estar sumida una vez más, no captó lo que los chicos decían...

Entonces sintió en sus labios una presión que la alteró con facilidad.

De un momento a otro, Ash la besaba con lentitud y ella le había empezado a corresponder subiendo el tono un poco más y extendiendo el gesto unos segundos más

-Gracias- Dijo el de cabellos morochos

-Gra, gracias ¿porqué?-

-Por enseñarme a amar... A amarte a ti- Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras May abría la boca muy sorprendida

-Yo... ¿Lo hice?- Él afirmó en dos gemidos

-Por eso... Ante la vista de una de mis amigas, quiero pedirte que seas algo más que sólo mi amiga... Alguien que, cuando tropiece, me ayude a levantar y viceversa, que cuando la derrota me consuma, sepa cómo esfumarla, que sepa que le amo y que yo, sepa y afirme que la amo- La pelimiel se llevó sus manos a la boca intentando no hacer notables sus sollozos; a pesar que eran evidentes

-¿Serías mi... Novia?-

•=00=•

 **Es aquí donde termina este shot** **Disculpen la demora; en esto me tomé un buen tiempo, ¿no?** **¡Espero les haya gustado!** **Angell0s**


End file.
